


The truth (from a certain point of view)

by Magagug



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Not part of my trilogy, Other, Set between the final battle and Rey going to Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magagug/pseuds/Magagug
Summary: Luke tells Rey the rest of her story.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Kudos: 7





	The truth (from a certain point of view)

In the days since the Resistance defeated the First Order and Emperor Palpatine’s forces on Exegol, things had finally begun to wind down in terms of the war. While there were still pockets of First Order remnants throughout the galaxy, their numbers were shrinking by the day, mostly defections. This was due to Finn making it his mission to try and save as many stormtroopers as he could. It was far from easy as the older a stormtrooper was, it became more difficult to convince them that everything they’ve been taught since they were children was a lie.

Through all of this, Rey continued in her Jedi training. Although there were no more wars to fight, she grew to believe that there’s nothing wrong with gaining more knowledge. For her, it was more about learning the history of the Jedi order above anything else. Plus, it was a distraction from the pain of Ben and Leia’s deaths.

With Ben, it was more about the physical pain she’d felt on and off since Palpatine seemingly severed their bond. Nearly every day since Exegol, she’d received several debilitating headaches. One of them was bad enough to make her pass out from the pain. Fortunately, Finn was there to catch her before she hit the ground, and he stayed at her bedside at the medical station until he was sure she was going to be okay.

The two of them already had a close relationship, but things were headed in a new and unexpected direction. It had started on the night of the victory celebration. Everyone was dancing to the music R2 had in his archives. It was really corny music, but Rey and Finn quickly found themselves dancing together. The songs weren’t the type of music intended for slow-dancing, so after a few minutes, Rey and Finn found themselves sweaty and nearly out of breath, and their faces being inches apart.

After she’d gotten out of the medical unit though, Finn came clean. He told her that it had reminded him of what happened on Exegol when she nearly died that it made him begin to realize that he didn’t know what he would do without her and furthermore that he didn’t want to lose her. And finally, he told her he loved her. With tears in her eyes, and a smile from ear to ear, she cupped his face in her hands and said: “I know.” And she kissed him

This was nothing like the kiss of gratitude she gave Ben before he died, there was a sense of belonging here that she felt when she practically melted into Finn’s arms on Crait. There was so much said that day between them that day without saying a single word. Rey knew she felt something that day and she had a feeling Finn did too and vice versa, but between the war and their fear of being rejected, they remained silent until now.

They’re relationship continued to blossom as the weeks passed, but at the same time, she still found herself missing her masters: Luke and Leia. She knew they were still with her even when she couldn’t see them, but she still felt as though there was a lot that was unsaid between them. Above all, she wanted to thank them for everything they’d done for her and being the family she never really had.

One night, Rey found herself waking up in the wee hours of the morning. It was still dark out with only the moon being the only real source of light. Not that she needed it though, she knew exactly where she was, especially once she felt Finn’s warmth next to her. She began to drift off as she laid back down and set her eyes on Finn when she sensed something outside.

Rey carefully got out of bed and got dressed as quietly as she could to avoid rousing Finn. Although she didn’t think she would need it, she still attached her saber to her belt just to be safe. Before she went out however, she made sure to wrap a cloak around herself to stay warm. She took no less than fifteen steps from her living compartment before she saw him: Luke Skywalker.

“Master Skywalker.” She said “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.” He said “I know you still have many questions, and I think it’s time you were given the answers.”

They walked silently until they were a safe distance away to where nobody might drop in on them, but still close enough to where Rey could find her way back. While it was true that she did have questions, it wasn’t as though she felt like they were so important that they needed to be answered in the middle of the night. But something in her knew that what was about to happen may only lead to more questions. Eventually, Luke sat on top of a decent sized log and gestured for Rey to join him.

“Did Leia ever tell you how I lost my hand?” Luke said, when Rey didn’t respond, he continued 

“It was the day I found out Darth Vader was my father. He offered me his hand, and with it an alliance to destroy the emperor and rule the galaxy as father and son.” He said “Believe me, I wanted to take it, but I didn’t. In my heart I knew I couldn’t.”

“Unfortunately, with my hand went my lightsaber, the one you carry now.” He said “After the Battle of Endor, I went looking for it, only to find out that Palpatine’s followers were in possession of the hand I’d lost and had been trying to copy my DNA” Luke continued, but he’d begun to slowly turn his head away from her as he spoke again.

“After over a decade, I’d finally found the facility where my hand was stored.” He said “I went there expecting to find a clone of myself that would be brainwashed into taking away everything I love, that would do everything in its power to destroy me.” He hesitated a few moments before he continued

“Instead…” he said “I came across a newborn baby girl. I knew the moment I looked into her eyes that she was mine, and I could tell in her eyes she knew I was her father.”

Rey’s eyes practically popped out of her head and she felt like her jaw dropped to the floor. “You…….you…..” she said, trying to form a coherent thought “what happened to her?”

“I knew any children I might have would be in danger as long they were with me, so I gave her up to people who were complete strangers to me, but I felt that they were good people and I thought they could be the parents she needed.” He replied 

Rey had tears in her eyes now. She was almost sure what the answer to her next question would be, but she knew she had to be sure. After taking a breath, she asked: “Did you ever see her again?”

“Yes” he replied “on the day you arrived at Ahch-To.”

“I don’t understand” Rey said “I thought I was the Emperor’s granddaughter, you even told me that you and Leia both knew this.”

“Yes, that’s also true from a certain point of view.” Luke replied “I knew the man I left you with was a palpatine, but he was like you. His heart was pure despite what his family name brought with it. He was a failed attempt at a Palpatine clone but he chose to forge his own path.”

“But the emperor…” Rey said “he said if I killed him that his spirit would pass through into me, and that my dyad with Ben would restore him”

“Palpatine is many things.” Luke replied with a smile “But truthful is not one of them. And he knew about your connection with Ben too. He knew having only one Skywalker wouldn’t be enough to restore him, two would be needed.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Rey asked

“Believe me, Rey, I wanted to but a person can never be told how powerful they truly are, they have to find out on their own.” Luke replied “That’s what I wanted for you. I wanted you to find that power within you to be able to defeat the emperor once and for all, and you did, beautifully.”

Rey had begun to cry. And at this moment, Luke would give anything to be able to wrap his arm around Rey and tell her everything was going to be okay. Instead, he placed his hand on her shoulder and she moved her hand to wrap her fingers around his. 

“What am I supposed to do now?” Rey asked

“That’s entirely up to you.” Luke replied “The legacy of this family is in your hands now, Rey. But I know you’ll follow where the force guides you.”

Rey turned around to Luke’s direction, only to see that he was gone. She didn’t return to her quarters that night. Instead, she went deeper into the forest and meditated until the sun came up.

Rey didn’t know what the force had in store for her, but she had a good idea where she might find out. Where the story of the Skywalker family began: Tatooine. Two days later, she and BB-8 were off.

Rey had decided that she would go to Luke’s childhood homestead. It looked like it’d been abandoned for decades, but it wasn’t hard to imagine what it used to look like. Rey began to imagine all the memories this place would have brought for Luke had he ever decided to return. His first words, his first steps, learning how to ride a speeder, all of these experiences within this little house.

Eventually, she made her way to what was the upper entrance of the house, removed the satchel from her back, and began to do what she was there to do. From her satchel, she removed a piece of cloth, a string, and the lightsabers that belonged to Luke and Leia.

Then she placed both sabers on the cloth, folded it up, tied the string around it, and buried it in the sand. She maintained her focus on the sand for a few moments until it was hidden. Then, she removed her own saber from her belt. She took a moment to admire her handy work on it before rotating the top of the hilt with her thumb until a bright golden light appeared.

Suddenly, she heard a creature approaching and slowly rose to her feet. Next to the creature was an elderly woman who stared at Rey with amusement. “There’s been no one for so long.” She said “Who are you?”

“I’m Rey” Rey responded 

“Rey who?” The woman asked

Just before Rey could answer, she felt a presence in the distance. She turned around and saw Luke and Leia, watching her with pride. At that moment, everything felt so clear to Rey. She knew who she was and more importantly, she knew where she belonged in this story.

With that, she turned back to the woman and said with a smile “Rey Skywalker.”

The woman did not give her own name, she simply said “See you around” before walking away.

Just then, BB-8 nudged Rey’s legs, asking her if they could please leave the planet. Rey smiled and began to walk with him back to the ship, then she was stopped by something mid way, the planet’s twin suns were settling. Rey couldn’t help but watch in amazement.

THE END


End file.
